Back
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Tears welled in her eyes, 'this is the last straw' "I can't take it anymore Kakuzu!" She shouted at him. She then stormed out of the restaurant. And suddenly money didn't matter to him anymore. Oe-Shot, KakuSaku KakuzuXSakura. Edited.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Kakuzu X Sakura

**Type:** One-Shot

**Warnings: **Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May have swearing in it.

**Set:** This story is set in the high school realm.

**Word Count: **1,270

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong>

**+*+ **A KakuXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>"Come on Kakuzu! I paid last time," the pinkette said, her cheeks puffing up in anger.<p>

'It's always like this,' she thought. They were out on a date, having dinner at a nice restaurant.

They'd finished their lovely meal and both walked up to the counter to pay for the said meal. Sakura had paid for the whole thing last time - and the many times before that - because she knew how much Kakuzu loved his money, but this time she wasn't going to pay a cent on principle. He rarely treated her to anything, and she didn't want to sound greedy - because she wasn't - but she wanted just one night where the guy in the relationship would pay for the meal. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, for Kakuzu, it was.

He just looked at her like she was crazy, and heck, she probably looked it now too, with her eye twitching like it was. But then she went blank faced, she wasn't going to put up with this any more.

Tears welled in her eyes, 'this is the last straw!'

"I can't take it anymore Kakuzu!" She shouted at him. She then stormed out of the restaurant.

And suddenly money didn't matter to him anymore. He slammed a few hundred dollar bills down on the bench, in front of the stunned waiter-man, and, without waiting for his change, he ran out of the restaurant. He didn't care that he'd overpaid - majorly - , all he cared about was the pink haired angel who was getting into a cab.

He felt panic for the first time in years. He couldn't lose her!

"Sakura! Please Stop!" He called, running up to the cab.

Sakura paused, the door to the cab open, half of her body inside. This was killing her, probably more than it was killing him, but it had to be done if this relationship - if you could call it that - was going to go anywhere.

She turned to him, tears glistening in her eyes, "I can't be second best anymore Kakuzu, I just can't do it anymore. Not even to an inanimate object." And with that she got into the cab and closed the door. He ran up to the closed door, intending to open it and talk some sense into her when she unwound the window and said the last words he would hear from her this night.

"Tell me your decision tomorrow, you know where I'll be."

And with that the cab took off into the night, taking his angel with it.

He froze.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_* <strong>Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>He was a wreck when Hidan found him two hours later. He hadn't moved an inch. He was still frozen.<p>

Hidan had been worried when his jackass of a room mate didn't show up after his dinner with Sakura.

They usually talked about how his night went, and he'd usually say something sappy and completely unlike him, like how cute Sakura was, or some shit like that. But today he hadn't turned up. Kakuzu may be an asshole, but if he were going to stay the night at Sakura's he would have called ahead and let Hidan know.

"What fucked you up so badly?" He asked casually, "Did the bitch make you pay?" He questioned jeeringly, knowing how Kakuzu was with his money. He slept with some if it under his pillow for crying out loud!

Kakuzu faced him angrily, and Hidan took a step back. Not because he feared his room mate's deadly temper - though that too, was a force to be reckoned with - but because he was crying. Hidan had never seen him cry before. Ever.

"She's my whole life. I need her to survive. I love her." He admitted.

Hidan helped Kakuzu to his car and put him in the passenger seat.

Hidan got into the driver's seat and began driving. He would take Kakuzu back to their place, and quickly. It looked like he needed the male equivalent for ice-cream. And that would be beer – and lots of it.

He told Hidan what happened on the way and Hidan rolled his eyes when Kakuzu had finished his tale.

"Dude, you're only 17. I'm sure there's more fucking fish in the fucking sea." He said, trying to comfort his best friend the only way he knew how.

"I need her Hidan," he repeated desperately.

Hidan rolled his eyes again, "Then get her back. Jashin! Did she steal your brains along with your fucking, bleeding heart or something! Didn't she say you'll know where she'll be?"

"I don't know if I can do what she's asking me to do...money is –" He was cut off by Hidan whacking him not-so-gently across the head, which was kind of dangerous to do whilst driving.

"You fucking idiot Kakuzu, if you love the bitch like you say you do, you'd do fucking anything for her."

Kakuzu stayed silent. He knew Hidan was right.

"You better fucking go to her tomorrow...or I will." Hidan smirked at Kakuzu and Kakuzu's strange green on red eyes widened and then narrowed angrily.

"You'd better fucking not go near her you fucking albino retard!"

Hidan just grinned. His friend was back! They fell into a comfortable silence, with Hidan exuding smugness.

"Hey...do you think she'll make you get rid of your fake, lame-ass, stitch tattoos?" Hidan asked as an afterthought, breaking the silence.

Kakuzu blushed and looked out the window.

Hidan took a quick glance at his friend before concentrating on the road again.

"Well? He prompted.

'Did Kakuzu blush?' he asked himself. He thought for a second, 'Nah!' he dismissed it.

Kakuzu doesn't blush. Period.

Then again Hidan had thought he wasn't capable of crying before tonight and he had.

"She thinks they're sexy," he admitted quietly after a while.

Hidan almost crashed the car.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
